Nadie Más
by ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: Fictober Touken Ranbu Edition 2018 ALV! Día 10 Tema: KiyoYasu/YasuKiyo School Se había confundido, no era el Profesor Okita a quien amaba realmente sino a él.


**Hola~**

 **Pues como veo que había ikntober y Kinktober (mamadisimo xD), se me hincharon los ovarios hacer un Fictober para Touken ranbu.** **  
** **La lista está en mi Fanpage de FB por si gustan ir a ver o participar :3** **  
** **y bueno aclaraciones obligatorias.**

 **Los nombres están en orden americano, ósea primero nombre luego apellido.**

 **Ejemplo:**

 **Kashuu Kiyomitsu - Orden Japonés.**

 **Kiyomitsu Kashuu - Orden Americano.**

 **La romanización es simple.**

 **Ejemplo:**

 **Touken Danshi -Romanización Normal.**

 **Token Danshi - Romanizacion Simple.**

 **Los personajes (en su mayoría) no me pertenecen a mi si no a DMM y a sus respectivos ilustradores.**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **~Nadie Más~**

—Mmmn.

Se quejó un peliazul-oscuro removiéndose entre las sábanas.

—Me voy. — Avisó su compañero de habitación.

El internado "Tamashi No Ken" regresaba de vacaciones, las aulas comenzaban a llenarse y los dormitorios volvían a ser ruidosos desde temprano.

La ceremonia se llevó acabó sin contratiempos, algunos alumnos se quedaron dormidos a medio discurso y otros murmuraban cosas, total el discurso nunca variaba.

— ¡Buenos días, Kiyomitsu! — Saludó su compañera de clases.

—Buenos días, Kawaki. — Devolvió el saludo tomando asiento.

— ¿Y Yasusada? — Preguntó la ojiverde.

—Se desveló leyendo Manga. — Dijo como si nada.

—Pues tú no te ves muy descansado. — Dijo de forma sincera.

El azabache miró a la pelivioleta y soltó un suspiro. —Abrimos un debate sobre "Sarada Uchiha".

— ¿Sigue creyendo que Sarada es hija de Karin? — Preguntó la chica.

—No. — Sonrió el otro.

—Deberías sincerarte con él y decirle lo que sientes. — Dijo la chica sonriente.

El chico se dio por aludido.

— ¡A sus lugares! — Ordenó la delegada de la clase.

El profesor Furikawa entró al aula.

— ¡Reverencia! — Ordenó de nuevo. — ¡Sentados!

Todos obedecieron y la clase comenzó, Yasusada no se aparecía aún Kiyomitsu no le dio importancia, sabía que el otro no tendría fuerzas para acudir.

En la habitación seguía un chico acostado.

—Se siente distinto. — Susurró recordando lo que había estado ocurriendo durante los últimos meses.

 **~Flashback~**

En la habitación se hallaba un joven sollozando.

¡Iiik!

Su compañero había entrado en la habitación.

—No vuelvo a salir con los chicos. — Dijo dejándose caer en la cama.

Apenas respiró, escuchó el sollozo del otro.

— ¿Yasusada? — Preguntó poniéndose de pie y buscando al mencionado.

Abrió la puerta del baño y ahí encontró al chico hecho ovillo. Seguía manteniendo su distancia con él, pero aun así le afectaba ver mal al otro.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Se puso en cuclillas al lado del otro.

Yasusada alzó el rostro, sus mejillas estaban empapadas y sus ojos vidriosos.

—K-Ki-Ki-yo-mi-tsu. — Gimoteó al ver al azabache. —Se va...

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó al no entender al contrario.

— ¡Se va a casar! — Dijo soltando el llanto y abrazando al ojicarmesí.

Kiyomitsu se quedó sin habla y abrazó a Yasusada, era lo único que podía hacer. Ahora entendía que aquel "rumor" no era un chisme solamente, de verdad el profesor Okita se iba a casar, y Yasusada no era el único que iba a verse afectado.

Era bien sabido que más de un integrante del alumnado y del grupo de los docentes estaba muy interesado en él.

Sacó a Yasusada del baño y lo acompañó hasta la cama, ahí el peliazul-oscuro volvió a soltar el llanto.

—Yasusada... — Llamó al llorón. —No quiero ser grosero pero, ¿qué esperabas? — Dijo sentándose a la izquierda y entregándole un pañuelo desechable.

—Ya sé. — Dijo gimoteando. —Pero aun así...

Kiyomitsu se quedó pensativo, ¿cómo podía ayudar al ojiazul?, seguía habiendo asperezas entre ellos.

Por alguna razón creyó que lo mejor era hacer " _eso_ ", en más de una ocasión había visto —sin querer— a Yasusada "tocarse" mientras llamaba al profesor.

— _Quizás eso ayude._ — Pensó.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su buró, de este sacó una de sus bufandas, regresó con el otro y le tapó los ojos.

— ¿Qué?

—Shhh. — Le cayó. —La única manera en la que el dolor de tu corazón se desvanezca es con esto, mientras tengas los ojos vendados piensa que estas con él.

Una parte de Kiyomitsu deseaba que el otro se negara, que no fuese tan tonto.

—Está bien. — Aceptó el ojiazul, cosa que le hizo enojar un poco, sin embargo término accediendo al "juego" que él mismo había propuesto.

Comenzó a abrazar a Yasusada, este se acurrucó en el cuello ajeno —pensando en que era Okita a quién abrazaba—, Kiyomitsu comenzó a acariciar las mejillas ajenas hasta lograr que el otro se tranquilizara.

Aquella sesión de "ojos cubiertos" comenzó a volverse cada vez más frecuente y además con cada sesión los gestos iban cambiando hasta el punto de ir traspasando algunos niveles.

Hasta que como era de esperarse llegaron al acto sexual, todo usando aquella bufanda que le hacía creer al ojiazul que estaba con alguien más.

 **~Desde El Punto De Vista De Yasusada~**

 _Lo que había comenzado con besos ahora me tenía con la respiración entre cortada. Sus labios comenzaron a viajar por mi mejilla derecha hasta llegar a mi oído, sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espina dorsal._

 _Un gemido escapó de mis labios y comencé a desear sentir más cercanía de nuestros cuerpos. Sus labios regresaron a los míos y aproveché la oportunidad para introducir mi lengua en su boca. Él tampoco desaprovechó y bajo sus manos hasta mi espalda baja, lentamente comenzó a recostarse sobre mí._

 _No podía suprimir mis gemidos al sentir cómo besaba mi cuello y comenzaba a despojarme de la ropa._

—Ngh...

 _Apreté los dientes al sentir ligeros roces_ _ **ah**_ _ **í**_ _, lo que me hacía sentir más ansioso._

 **~Fin Del Flashback~**

Salió de sus pensamientos y se sentó.

— _Definitivamente, es distinto._ — Pensó desanimado.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño, no podía faltar todo el día, ya demasiado había hecho faltando a la ceremonia y a las primeras dos clases.

Iba llegando a la clase de economía, abrió la puerta y aprovechó que la profesora aún no llegaba, estaba decidido a pasar sin pena ni gloria hasta que...

— ¡Buenas noches! — Le dijo burlona la ahijada de Okita.

—Ah, buenos días. — Saludo amablemente el chico.

—Kiyomitsu me dijo que te desvelaste leyendo Manga. — Dijo sentándose en su lugar, el cual era al frente del chico.

Yasusada río un poco. —No pude evitarlo. — Dijo disimulando.

Kiyomitsu quién había salido al sanitario regresó al aula y se detuvo al ver al chico. Entró y se dirigió a su asiento.

Yasusada parpadeó al ver que el otro no le había saludado.

— _¿Está enojado?_ — Frunció un poco el ceño.

 **~0~**

El descanso había llegado, varios alumnos salieron a tomar el aire y todos estaban con el tema de moda "el compromiso del profesor Okita", se estaba armando un buen revuelo con respecto a eso.

Y quien menos quería oír el tema no era Yasusada, sino Kiyomitsu, quien al notar que todos en el patio hablaban de ello decidió irse a la azotea.

Una vez arriba fue a recostarse a una de la bancas del lugar.

— _Soy de lo peor._ — Hizo mala cara al recordar lo que había estado viviendo en los últimos meses con el otro.

Caminando como niño perdido iba Yasusada, había perdido varias oportunidades para hablar con el azabache, su última esperanza era habar con él en ese descanso. Iba tan distraído que chocó con alguien.

— ¡Au! — Chilló una chica.

—Perdona. — Dijo Yasusada abriendo los ojos y encontrándose así con Nozomi.

—Nozomi. — Llamó a la chica.

—Aquí, bonita, presente y puntual. — Bromeó la otra sobándose la cabeza.

—Perdona, iba distraído. — Se disculpó mientras ayudaba a la otra a ponerse de pie.

—No te apures. — Le dijo ella. — ¿Se puede saber porque ibas distraído? — Preguntó curiosa.

—Ah… — Las mejillas del chico se pusieron rojas. —Estaba buscando a Kiyomitsu. — Bajo la vista en un intento de ocultar el sonrojo que ni él lograba explicarse.

Nozomi parpadeó un par de veces. — ¡¿Ya se entendieron?! — Preguntó feliz.

— _¿Entendernos?_ — Fue en ese momento que cayó en cuenta que ellos no habían arreglado el problema que traían, aunque no sabía él exactamente cuál era ese problema, lo que sí sabía es que el único acercamiento que tenían era a la hora del sexo, y ni si quiera era un acercamiento como tal, pues él llevaba los ojos vendados y no tomaba en cuenta que era Kiyomitsu con quien estaba, él solo fantaseaba con que estaba con Okita.

 **~0~**

—Doy asco. — Soltó el azabache, no tenía razón alguna para callarse sus propios reclamos. —Me molesté con Yasusada sólo porque se enamoró de Okita. — Clavó su mirada en una enorme nube que parecía prestarle atención. —Dije que le ayudaría a aliviar su dolor… y como todo un maldito terminé aprovechándome de él hasta el punto de tomar su primera vez. — Lo último lo dijo con una terrible decepción de sí mismo.

 **~0~**

Iba subiendo las escaleras cuando los recuerdos de la noche pasada llegaban a su cabeza.

— _Los besos eran distintos, insípidos, las caricias estaban vacías, no sentí realmente algo, gemía porque… ¿por qué?_ — Se detuvo a pensar en aquella pregunta.

 **~Flashback~**

—Kgh…. Ah.

Kiyomitsu soltó un gruñido acompañado de un jadeo mientras se adentraba nuevamente en Yasusada.

 **~Fin Del Flashback~**

Los ojos de Yasusada se abrieron de par en par y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. — _Kiyomitsu hizo ruido… después de eso busqué con mis manos su rostro y lo atraje hasta el mío para poder besarlo…_

Ahora su mente recordaba de inicio a fin lo que hicieron, pero había una variante, ya no divagaba con su profesor, sino que mantenía en mente al azabache y aquello le estaba generando "algo".

—Debo hablar con él. — Dijo apresurándose a subir las escaleras.

 **~0~**

—Me aproveché de él, de sus sentimientos, profané sus labios, su cuerpo… Y al final… sigue siendo igual, él sigue enamorado de Okita, si esto sigue… terminaré causándole más daño. — Se sentó y soltó un suspiro lleno de sentimiento, no quería perder al ojiazul, pero tampoco era correcto lo que hacía.

—Si te estabas lastimando al hacer eso…

Kiyomitsu alzó la vista y viro hacia la derecha, ahí con las mejillas rojas y los ojos vidriosos estaba Yasusada.

— ¿Por qué lo hacías? — Preguntó mientras le sostenía la mirada al otro. — ¿Por qué lo hacías, si estabas sufriendo?

—Yasusada… — Rápidamente se levantó de la banca dispuesto a marcharse de lugar, no sabía que tanto había oído el otro, pero aun no tenía los pantalones para encararlo.

Pasó cerca de Yasusada y este le tomó de la mano.

—Yasus-

Para cuando se dio cuenta estaba siendo llevado de la mano por el mencionado lejos de la azotea.

— ¡E-espera! — Llamó al otro, pero este hizo caso omiso. —Tenemos clase. — Tenía la esperanza de que el chico le soltase pero no paso, siguió jalándolo hasta llegar al área de dormitorios y dirigirse justamente al que ellos compartían.

 **~0~**

—Bien. — Llamó el profesor en turno. —Pasaré lista.

 **~0~**

—Mgh

—Hagh

—Kiyo-mitsu… megh… me vengh.

—Ya es la tercera vez. — Dijo mordiendo el cuello de Yasusada.

 **~0~**

— ¡Pero bueno! — Chilló la pelivioleta al quedarse a limpiar el aula.

— ¡Oh! ¡Hermana! — Le llamó un peliplata-cenizo.

— ¡Ima! — Dijo ella feliz al verle.

— ¿Estas limpiando sola?

Kawaki hizo un puchero. —Yasusada y Kiyomitsu debían ayudarme pero se desaparecieron después del descanso. — Dijo inflando los cachetes.

 **~0~**

— ¿Por qué tan de repente? — Preguntó el azabache mientras mantenía al otro recostado sobre él.

Yasusada se acurrucó más. —Porque ya entendí. — Dijo abrazando al azabache.

— ¿Ya entendiste? — Repitió él.

—Sí, ya entendí que no quiero a nadie más que a ti. — Alzó el rostro y besó al azabache que parecía estar sorprendido por la declaración.

* * *

 **Se acabó!**

 **Disculpen no hacerlo hardcore.**

 **Wii~~~**

 **Recuerden no resubirlo a otro sitio, si la historia te gusta deja un comentario ;)**


End file.
